What You're Doing to Me
by klainehairkink
Summary: Anon requested: Something like Elliott giving Kurt a make over and teasing Blaine with messages and/or pictures?


"Hey Kurt, what are you up to today?" was how Kurt was greeted by Elliot when he answered his phone.

"Just finished a dance piece for class and was planning on skyping with Blaine later. How come?" Kurt answered, wiping the sweat from his brow after finishing his routine in the middle of the cleared space in the living room of the loft.

"Well I've been thinking about a song that he two of us could duet with at our next gig and I was hoping you'd come over so we could work on it," Elliot asked

"Yeah sounds good, do I need to bring anything?"

"Nope, I've got everything sorted,"

"Ok, just let me have a shower and I'll be round,"

"Thanks Kurt, see you in a bit," Kurt said goodbye to Elliot before hanging up the phone and opening a text from Blaine that he had received while he was talking.

_Hey you, sorry to send you this via text but do you mind if we change our skype date to tonight? Mom's invited some family round for a pre-graduation dinner for me and I can't get out of it. I'm really sorry :(_

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief, he didn't want to have to be the one to push back a date with Blaine, so he was glad for Mrs. Anderson's obsession with fancy family dinners, even though Blaine despised them.

_It's no problem. I'm sorry that you have to sit through it. I'll be thinking of you. Love you xx_

_Love you too xx_

Kurt smiled down at his phone before throwing it onto his bed and making his way into the bathroom to get in the shower.

Around half an hour later he was making his way up the stairs to Elliot's apartment and knocking on the door.

"Hey Kurt, thanks for coming over, I'm sorry for the short notice. I hope Blaine didn't mind," Kurt smiled at Elliot's concerned expression while playing with the ring on his left hand.

"It was no problem, Blaine had to reschedule anyway. Family dinner," Kurt explained, Elliot nodded.

"Ok then, well before we start with the song, I was hoping that I could have a little fun with you?"

"What?" Kurt gasped, sounding a little put off.

"Oh god, no. Shit Kurt, I'm sorry. It wasn't meant to sound like that," Elliot said quickly with a laugh, "Let me try that again, I've chosen a song for us to possibly sing, but I thought that we may be able to jazz it up a little bit if we changed a few things,"

"What kind of things?" Kurt asked, his tone now verging on suspicious.

"Well, you've seen how I look when I become StarChild," Kurt nodded, gesturing for Elliot to continue, "I was thinking, what if we kind of gave you a bit of a 'StarChild Makeover' for the song, glam you up a bit?" Elliot finished with a big grin.

"Why do I get the feeling that I don't really have a say in this?" Kurt said with a sigh.

"Is that a yes?" Elliot asked, full of excitement.

"Yes," Kurt said, trying to hide his smile. Elliot's grin grew as he pulled out his phone, dialling a number.

"Laura, he said yes, ok we'll see you soon," Elliot said as he hung up his call to the bass player of their band.

"Why is Laura coming over?" Kurt asked, following Elliot back to where his bedroom was.

"She's coming over to help me," Elliot replied with a shrug as he threw open his closet doors and began pulling out various pieces of leather clothing.

"Whoa, Elliot. Are we going glam or BDSM?" Kurt asked as he surveyed a tight leather lace up corset.

"You're new to this aren't you?" Elliot asked as he too in Kurt's expression.

"I mean, I've definitely worn leather before, Blaine will tell you that, but it's always been as an accompanying piece, or it's covered more skin that this," Kurt said as he held up a tight looking vest.

"Ooo, that will look so good on you," Elliot said as he pulled the vest out of Kurt's grasp and held it up in front of him, "Speaking of Blaine, is he allowed his phone at these family dinners?"

"Yes?" Kurt answered, growing suspicious of Elliot again.

"Excellent,"

"I still don't get why Laura's coming over," Kurt said, returning to his previous topic before Elliot started throwing leather at him, "Laura is a hairdresser, who moonlights as our bassist,"

"Exactly," Elliot said as he flashed Kurt a wink, over a pair of skin tight leather pants.

"You're cutting my hair?" Kurt exclaimed, his hand moving upwards to run through his, still damp, hair as a reflex.

"Gotta get the whole package babe," Elliot winked again, "Now pass me your phone please," Kurt knew that that was a battle he would lose if he refused, so with a sigh he reluctantly handed over his phone to Elliot.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked as Elliot flicked across the screen before holding the phone up in front of his own face.

"Snapchatting your man," Elliot replied.

"Show me," Kurt said as Elliot turned the screen towards him. On the screen was a picture of Elliot winking at the camera and the quick caption of '_gonna give your boy a makeover_'. Before Kurt had a chance to snatch his phone back, Elliot hit send and the picture was gone.

"Quick, strike a pose for a before shot," Elliot said as he held up the phone to take a picture of Kurt. Kurt crossed his arms and shrugged at the camera, trying to tell Blaine that he too had no idea what was going on. Elliot captioned it '_before – don't look so nervous_' and hit send again, "And we have our first text," Elliot announced as Kurt's phone beeped.

"Show me," Kurt said, holding his hand for his phone.

"No, but I will read it to you," Elliot said with a grin, "Ok, Blaine says '_This dinner is gonna suck_'" Kurt couldn't help but laugh a little at Blaine's text. He knew that his fiancé couldn't stand dinners with his relatives, and now Kurt was going to make him suffer through, not only dinner, but dinner while he was sending him snapchats of himself, teasing Blaine while Elliot had his way with his style, "You can thank me for your amazing session of skype sex later on now if you want to," Elliot said with another grin.

"He's going to hate you for the next hour," Kurt replied.

"He'll thank me," Elliot said just as there was a knock at the door, "Laura's here," he announced as he moved out of his room to answer the door.

"Hey Kurt," Laura said in greeting as she made her way into Elliot's bedroom. Kurt returned the greeting and eyed the large bag she had in her hands, "My supplies," she said, answering the question that he hadn't asked, "Where do you want me Elliot?"

"If you could set up in the dining room, there are plenty of outlets there for you and that way you'll have more room than if you were in the bathroom," Elliot replied. Laura nodded before moving back out of the bedroom. From his seat on Elliot's bed, he could hear Laura unzipping her bag and laying things out on the table.

"Ok Kurt, let's get started," Elliot said as he clapped his hands together and winking, yet again, at Kurt.

For the next hour, Elliot had Kurt trying on every piece of leather clothing that he owned, every time, sending Blaine a snapchat with another flirty comment, receiving an endless amount of texts from Blaine which solely consisted of a wide range of curse words. Finally after Kurt had tried on his thirty third combination of leather pieces, Elliot clapped his hands together and announced that they had found a winning combination, consisting of tight leather pants, a gorgeously cut leather vest, a few chains and cords to drape around his neck and to hang under the vest, a leather cuff and a solitary leather, fingerless glove, worn on his right hand.

"Damn Kurt," Elliot said as he stepped back to look at his findings, "Blaine's gonna have a fit," he said with a laugh as he snapped another picture of Kurt to send to Blaine. Laura nodded in agreement, having re-entered the bedroom after all of her equipment had been set up, "Right, are you ready for him now Laura?" Elliot asked, Laura nodded, "Ok, lead the way," Elliot took a hold of Kurt's wrist and led him out into the dining room, following after Laura who already had a chair pulled out for him.

"Right here Kurt," Laura said as she gestured to the chair, Kurt's eyes went wide as he sat down and caught a glimpse of what she had sitting on the table next to him.

"Just going to send this to Blaine," Elliot said as he took a picture of Laura's tools, "Oo, and this looks like a good one too," he said as he turned to see Kurt. Now completely covered with Laura's black nylon cutting cape, "This will drive him wild,"

"What exactly are you doing to me?" Kurt asked, his voice betraying how nervous he was feeling.

"Don't worry babe," Laura said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder and giving it a squeeze, "Nothing extreme, just a bit of a tidy up and maybe a small change of style, but you'll still be able to wear your hair how you normally wear it too," Laura said with a grin as she picked up her first piece of equipment.

"Hold up Laura, I want to video this. Kurt, will Blaine still be at dinner?" Elliot asked. Kurt pulled his arm out from underneath the cape and looked at his watch.

"It's been a while, but I'm not too sure, might pay to text him first," Elliot nodded and flicked off a text to Blaine. Not even a minute later Kurt's phone buzzed signalling a reply.

"We're good to go, family dinner is over," Elliot announced with a grin as he nodded towards Laura. Laura flicked the switch with her thumb and her clippers buzzed to life. Kurt felt himself gulp at the sound coming from behind his head.

"Ok sweetie, I'm gonna need you to bow your head for me please," Laura instructed as she guided Kurt's head forward with her empty hand, "You ready Elliot?" Laura asked, making sure Elliot was in place to video.

"Ready to go," he replied. Laura ruffled the hair on top of Kurt's head before placing her hand there to hold him still.

"Ok, and go," Laura said, Kurt heard the telltale sign of a video being started right as he felt the first push of the clippers through his hair at the nape of neck. He shuddered slightly at the feeling of the clippers vibrating gently against the back of head, before being pulled away and his cut hair being flicked to the floor, just as the video ran out of time.

"This is going to drive Blaine nuts," Elliot said with a laugh, "Don't worry Kurt, I'm saving all of these first so you two can preserve this night forever. And we have our next text," Elliot announced at the sound of Kurt's phone going off again, "Kurt, your fiancé has, ever so eloquently, sent nothing but the word _fuck_. I can only imagine that he is getting restless because after meeting him in person, I know that he doesn't swear,"

"Yeah, I'd say that you two are killing him slowly," Kurt replied, his head still bowed as Laura continued to make after pass up the back and sides of Kurt's head. Kurt could feel her going higher than he had ever dared to tell his stylist before and he was getting nervous, he hated not being able to see what was happening to his hair in the reflection of a mirror.

"Whoa, there's quite a nice little pile building up down here," Elliot commented as he took a picture of Kurt's hair collecting on the floor, "We've got to document everything Kurt," Elliot explained with a grin as Kurt shot him an evil glance. Laura now had him with his head titled to the side as she cleaned up his sideburns and neckline with her unguarded clippers. Moving was very low on the list of things Kurt wanted to do right now, "Oo, they're unguarded," Elliot said, "Gotta get a picture of this too," Kurt sighed as he watched Elliot form the corner of his eye, take another picture to send to Blaine.

"Ok Kurt, can you put your head up straight for me please," Laura asked as she put down her now lifeless clippers and picked up her spray bottle, proceeding to dampen the top of Kurt's hair before combing through and beginning to chip into the pieces between her fingers with her scissors.

All the while Elliot continued to photograph everything, the small hairs catching on Kurt's nose, the scissors cutting off Kurt's hair between Laura's fingers, the hairs catching on the cape and resting in Kurt's lap. He was managing to capture everything without giving away the final look to Blaine.

"Ok, and I think we're done," Laura announced as she placed her blow-dryer down, "Well, with your hair anyway Kurt,"

"Oh god, what else are you going to do to me?" Kurt said with a sigh as Laura undid the cape from around his neck and flicked the cut hair to the floor to join the pile that had gathered there.

"Need a picture of this," Elliot said to himself as he positioned Kurt's phone.

"You just need a little bit of this," Laura said with a smile as she pulled a pencil out of her bag, "Nothing tops off a glam look than a bit of eyeliner," Kurt sighed again as he lifted his head and did what Laura instructed him to, Elliot still taking photos, "There," Laura announced not five minutes later as she pulled away.

"Damn Kurt," Elliot said with a small gasp, "Go and look at yourself before we send a final picture through to your man," Kurt did as he was told and made his way back into Elliot's room to see himself in his full length mirror.

What was looking back at him was not what he was expecting. His body looked incredible in all leather, not cheap or trashy, but almost elegant in a way. The vest showed off his arms which he was quite proud of and his legs looked so much longer in the pants. All that dancing at NYADA was certainly paying off. He blinked again as he took in the reflection of his eyes, somehow the stark black eyeliner against his pale skin, made his already blue eyes seem bluer than they ever had. But what really made him gasp was his hair. He reached a hand up to run over the back of his head, shivering slightly at the soft yet prickly feeling of his freshly clipped hair. Laura had clipped his hair right up to where he would normally ask for the blending to stop, so instead of there being a graduation, there was now a sharp contrast between short and long. The rest of his hair had been sprayed and dried to stand right up on end. However he was pleased when he noticed that he could still style his hair like normal, it would just be a little more edgy than what he was used to.

"So, what do you think?" Elliot asked as Kurt stepped back out into the dining room.

"Well, I was apprehensive at first, but I like it," Kurt replied with a grin.

"Excellent. Ready to snap the final picture to send to your man?" Elliot asked, Kurt nodded and proceeded to pose for the camera.

An hour later Kurt found himself sitting in his room in an empty loft, waiting for Blaine to accept his call on skype. He'd already read through the slew of texts that Blaine had sent him after receiving the final picture and he was nervously anticipating his fiancés reaction in real time.

"God Kurt," Blaine let out as a moan as soon as both of their videos flashed up on screen, "Do you have any idea what you've been doing to me for the last two hours?"

"Do you have any idea what they've been doing to me for the last two hours," Kurt replied with a laugh, "Hey you," he added gently, smiling at the image of Blaine on his screen.

"Hey," Blaine replied, just a quietly, his smile softening as he took in Kurt's own image.

"So?" Kurt began nervously, "What do you think?"

"Honestly, you look good. Really good," Blaine answered with a nod, "Can you turn for me? I've wanted to see the back of your head ever since I received that video of Laura basically shaving it," Kurt laughed quietly to himself a he turned around for Blaine, biting his lip as he heard Blaine moan again from behind him.

"She didn't shave it Blaine, just clipped it shorter,"

"Same thing," Blaine replied with a hungry look in his eye, "Still doesn't make me want to rub my hands over it any less,"

"Blaine Anderson, does this get you going?" Kurt asked with a wink.

"Maybe," Blaine replied, his hand moving up to rub at the back of his own head, although clearly finding his hair not quite as short as his fiancés.

"Well then, maybe I might just have to keep it like this until you arrive," Kurt flirted.

"And maybe you might just have to keep it like that for a little while longer after I arrive," Blaine flirted back.

"Maybe I will," Kurt finished with a wink, "But what do you want to do now,"

"Pants of please," Blaine replied without so much as a thought, Kurt could only laugh.

"Your wish is my command,"


End file.
